Somtimes We Take Chances, Sometimes We Take Pills
by fireygummybears
Summary: Korra just moved back to her old home town where she tries to escape her baggage and forget her past. But will some old and new friends make it just that much harder? Or will they take her load off?
1. Chapter 1

**Boom Bitches new story! So this one will be a kind of depressing-angsty fic. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Oh, and there are four links to songs on my profile that inspired this story. **

**Brain Stew by Green Day **

**Hold On by Good Charlotte**

**Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne**

**Astronaut by Simple Plan**

* * *

**Asami's POV**

Tomorrow marks the start of another year at Elements High School. **(Like the name? ;D)** This year I'll be a junior, in my third year of high school. Normally I wouldn't be looking forward at all to this year, the school was sooo boring! But this year promises to be different because my old best friend Korra is coming back! We started out as friends ever since kindergarten. She had to move away when we were like twelve though, something about how both of her parents' work was closer to their new location. I heard that she would be moving back here for the new year from my dad who is friends with a guy who rents out apartments in town. I did find it odd that I didn't hear it from Korra herself though. I mean, yeah we haven't talked since she moved away, but I thought she would've wanted to tell me herself. Hmm, I'll have to ask her about that.

But anyway, I'm just so excited! I already told my boyfriend and he can't wait to meet her. Oh yeah, my boyfriend's name is Bolin. He's the sweetest, funniest, and nicest guy you'll ever meet! I used to date his brother Mako, but he was such a jerk that I broke it off. He was (is) your typical wanna-be-jock-player. I still hang out with him though for Bolin's sake. But enough about me, I need to focus on seeing Korra again!

* * *

**Mako's POV **

I can't believe that I'm going back to school tomorrow. High school is the bain of my existence. The only reason I actually go is for the girls and sport. And no, not football. Football is a joke. **(No offense to the football lovers) **Out of like three hours of game time, you only play for a solid half hour because of all of the downs. No, the sport at my school, which I'm captain of, is Lacrosse.

Anyway, Asami, my only legitimate ex-girlfriend, and my brother's current girlfriend told us about her old friend coming back to town. So who knows, that might make this year actually interesting.

* * *

**Korra's POV **

I'm absolutely dreading my first day of school tomorrow. I just finished unpacking into my new apartment a few days ago. Technically, because I'm seventeen and underage, I can't legally sign a lease and live alone. But the guy who rents the apartments out, Tenzin, used to be a family friend so he let me stay in one for cheep.

I had to move back to this town because, well lets just say that my financial situation was getting tight and my old town had too many bad memories. Tenzin had also offered me a job working the service desk in the apartment office. It paid decent money considering it guaranteed my rent was taken car of, while also paying me enough to pay my car payments, food, and some money for spending and savings.

Anyway, back to dreading school. I had to go to school so I could get a real job and move somewhere far away from this whole mess that is my life. But I just couldn't stand to be around drama-causing teens or just people for that matter. Some people (including my old therapist) say it's because I have 'Major Depression Disorder'. But it's really just because all the shit in my life has opened up my eyed to how dense and shallow people are. But I'll get in to that latter. Right now I have to focus on getting ready for tomorrow.

* * *

**Hmm, I think Korra came off as a little too mean. Oh well. Hope you liked it! Review to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Korra's POV**

It was 6:30am when my alarm clock went off for school the next morning. Not that it was interrupting my sleep or anything. Did I mention that I have trouble sleeping? Well, I actually have Insomnia. It caused me to have difficulty falling asleep and, once I actually did, it's usually only for short bits of time before I woke back up again. I did have prescribed pills for helping me get more sleep but I didn't like taking them because they made me feel artificial. Wow, that made me sound like a hippie didn't it?

I rolled out of my sheets that were tangled from me tossing and turning all night and stretched out my stiff and sore muscles. As I was stretching my arm I accidentally knocked over a picture frame that was on my nightstand. It met the floor with a crash that seemed to break the sound barrier in the morning silence.

"Ah, shit." I picked it up, doing my best to avoid the shattered glass, and put the broken frame and the crumpled picture back on the nightstand. The picture was the only one I had of my mother. She had passed away when I was twelve, almost five years ago, in a car crash caused by a drunk driver soon after we moved away form my hometown. **(Really sorry that I couldn't come up with anything more creative.) **I had actually been in the car with her. I suffered multiple severe lacerations and had to have months of physical and mental therapy. The date of the crash was December 14, 2007. **( Going by modern time herr) **After my mom died, my dad all but went insane. Ironically, he started drinking a lot. I would do my best to stay out of the way of his alcohol-fueled tyraids. But odds were he came looking to find an outlet for is pent up rage, and guess who the one person was that was always there when he stumbled in at 3am? That's right, this chick. **  
**

Over the next three years he drank his income away and, not surprisingly, lost his job. At fifteen I was able to get a job at the local corner store and between the our welfare, his unemployment, and my job we were able to maintain a small apartment. That is until he started to come home less and less, and eventually stopped coming home altogether. I had no intention of staying in that town anymore, it held nothing brutal memories and too many demons. I didn't want to move away to an unfamiliar town either. At seventeen I eventually found a place to live in my old town. And here I am.

I continued to get ready for school, showering and getting dressed. I wore a simple slim-fit shirt and dark blue jeans with Converse. Grabbing a quick bagel for breakfast on my way out of my one-bedroom apartment, I got into my blue Jeep Wrangler and drove to school.

Luckily for me the high school had a population of 3 thousand-something kids so my arrival this year won't go noticed in the slightest. I parked in the student parking lot and looked out my window at the imposing school. I was only in middle school when I moved away, so I wasn't familiar with it except passing by it on the street. It had three separate buildings. The main one that held most of the classes and all of the offices, the gym that held the large and small gym, and the art building that held the art classes like music, and theater. Teenagers were clustering around the entrances like ants to a colony.

I took out my schedule that I had printed out from the school website a few days ago.

Period 1- English 8:10-8:59

Period 2- Government 9:05-9:57

Period 3- Spanish 3 10:03-10:52

Period 4- Chemistry 10:58-11:47

2nd Lunch-11:52-12:22

Period 5- Algebra 2 12:27-1:16

Period 6- Anthropology 1:22- 2:11

Period 7- Current Events 2:17-3:06

What the hell was up with the screwy times? I sighed, mentally preparing myself, and got out of my jeep. I easily blended in with the crowd, trying to find my locker. But in the process I bumped into someone in the congested hallways. I mumbled an apology, not looking at the person, but they startled me with their knowledge.

"Korra?!" Confused I looked at the person. She was a tall pale-skinned and dark haired teenager with now wide green eyes.

"Uh, do I know you?" The girl looked slightly hurt but quickly recovered her spunky attitude.

"Korra! It's me Asami!"

* * *

**And that's chapter 2! Hoped you like it. I based most of the school info off of my own school. Make sure to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

** Korra's POV  
**

Asami? Why does that name sound so familiar? Oh my God! I can't believe I forgot about her! We were best friends from kindergarten up until I moved away.

"Oh, Asami! Hi. Uh, how are you?" I awkwardly tried to make conversation. How was I supposed to greet a old friend after we had both grown up and apart? Asami looked confused as I talked, not even sparing her a smile. Apparently she was expecting a whole lot more. But her smile soon recovered and she practically jumped on me in a squealed-filled hug. Now I'm not one for hugging, especially the girls-see-each-other-in-the-hallway-after-one-class-and-jump-on-each-other-kind. So I merely patted her back with one hand and tried to wiggle myself out of the hug.

Eventually she let go and looked me over. "Omg Korra, you look so grown up!"

_What did you expect me to look like after five years? _Was what I wanted to say. But I really just said, "Yeah Asami, you to."

"I heard you moved back here! Well we really need to hang out soon. What are your classes for this year?" I took out my schedule and read it over. She thought for a moment, then erupted into sequels again.

"Well you have Chemistry, lunch, and Current Events with me, and you have a few classes with some friends of mine."

"Friends?"

"Yup! C'mon let me introduce you!" She started to tug on my arm, towing me through the clusters of students, until the first bell rang, signaling that classes would start in mere minutes. Asami looked back at with a slight pout on her face.

"Well, don't want to be late on our first day of school now do we? So I'll see you in fourth period OK?"

"Yeah, uh, sure. Bye." I doubt that my goodbye was heard though as she was already on her way through the hall. Practically skipping actually. I sighed and went on my way, trying to find my way to my first class.

What was I supposed to do now? The last thing I wanted when coming here was to make any friends. Least of all with Asami. Don't get me wrong, Asami was practically my sister before I moved. But that was just it, that was five years ago. She knew my parents and everything. How was I supposed to explain to her all of what I've been through? Not that I wanted to either. One of the biggest reasons for coming here was to leave my past behind. I wanted to kick myself for being so stupid as to forget the one person who I had opened up to the most in my childhood.

I looked up and found that I was standing in front of my class room door. _Well, here's the start of a horrible year. _I walked in to the half full room and waited the last minute until the bell rang.

**Mako's POV **

At the last possible second I walked into my first period class. It really sucked that I got English for my first class of the day. As I took my seat the bell rang, but the teacher was not yet in the room. I looked around at the kids who I would be sharing my misery with for the next nine or ten months. It turns out I knew, or at least, recognized most everyone in here, all except for one.

In the seat to my upper left sat a girl who I didn't recognize. Imagine that. From my angle I couldn't see her face but I could see that she had long brown hair with light brown natural highlights and she was resting her chin in her hand on the desk like she was already profoundly board with class. And I couldn't blame her. It was like already five minutes into class and the teacher wasn't even here yet. I was just about to get up and leave before the teacher walked into the room.

"Hello class, sorry I'm late. Why don't we all just get started hmm?" He walked up the front of the class and wrote his name on the white board. It was long and had too many weirdly combined letters. No way in hell am, I going to try and pronounce that. He started to take roll, I didn't pay ant attention to most of the names that were called. I knew most of the people anyway.

..."Mako Hudson."... "Here."

..."Korra Taylor."... "Here."

So that was her name huh? Wait. _Korra? _As in Asami's old friend? _That Korra? _Hmm, this could be interesting. The class was just about going over this year's curriculum and we pretty much just listened to the guy blab on for the entire fifty minutes. The whole time I was actually staring at Korra. When the teacher gave us sheets of paper to pass behind to our rows, I got to look at her face as she turned around to pass it to the guy behind her.

She gad a small, rounded face with wide blue eyes. Though her eyes seemed guarded and clouded with exhausted, it was clear that they held a certain spark that, given the right mood, could take your breath away. Her mouth was set in a tight line, as if she was well practiced in the art of keeping a straight face, clear of any betraying emotions. I found it hard to believe that the peppy, energetic, and dignified Asami is, or ever was, friends with Korra.

It was obvious that this girls was trying carefully to hide something, now it was my job to figure out what it is.

* * *

**OK, so pretty much the first impressions. I'll try to do another chapter sometimes within the next few days. Leave a review or, haters gonna hate! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Asami's POV **

Wow. Korra has really changed. Last I saw her was in November of 2007, when we were both twelve years old. It was the day that she was due to leave.

_Flashback_

_I had woken up at 8:20am on a Saturday morning so that I could say goodbye to my best friend before she moved away. Did I mention that it was a Saturday? I should be given the Best Friend's Award. Anyway I hurried to get dressed then took my bike and pedaled the few blocks to Korra's house. Korra was standing there waiting for me on her front lawn. When I came around the corner she waved and ran to meet me the rest of the way. After I got off my bike we both stood facing each other, bent over with our hands on our knees and panting from exhaustion.  
_

_"H-hey *pant pant* K-Korra." She looked up and gave me a toothy grin. _

_"H-hey *pant pant* Ass-ami." I scowled at her poor imitation of me.  
_

_"Not funny!" But of coarse this just made her burst out laughing. Her laughter turned to pants as she was still out of breath from her run. She sat down on the sidewalk and patted the spot next to next, where I sat. It was silent for a moment before I looked over to her.  
_

_"When do you leave?" She frowned and looked down, scuffing up some fallen leaves with her shoe. _

_"Not long. Maybe twenty minutes, if that." _

_"Where are you guy's going?"_

_"Some big city miles away from here."_

_"Promise you'll call a ton, and we'll talk online everyday?" She looked up at me and we both smiled. _

_"Definitely." _

_"Korra! Come on sweetie time to go!" We both looked up to the sound of Korra's mom's voice. She was standing at the passenger side of the family car, holding the door open. Her dad was walking down from the front door of the house to the car. Unlike her mom's constantly soft expression, Korra's dad had a stern face set and most of our friends tended to avoid him whenever they were over. Myself included. _

_Korra and I stood up, and gave each other a hug. Promise we'll stay in touch?"_

_"Promise." We pulled away, tears forming at the corner of our eyes. _

_"Bye 'Sami."_

_"Bye Kor." She gave me one last hug then ran over to the car. As they drove away we continued to wave at each other through the window like we were in some sappy movie.  
_

_End of Flashback _

Despite our promise to each other to keep in touch, a few weeks after moving, she stopped calling. I couldn't reach her phone and she had deleted her online chat account.

And now five years have passed and she moved back! I couldn't wait to talk to her again! I wanted to tell so many things, like that my father's automobile business has really taken off and it was one of the most popular dealerships in the country! I continued to think of things to talk to Korra about throughout all of my classes and pretty soon it was fourth period, which I had with Korra!

The chemistry room had maybe thirty desks, almost all filled with kids, lined up facing the chalkboard in the front of the room where there was also the teacher in his desk in one of the front corners. Behind the desks were rows of lab tables, complete with assorted lab equipment.

I spotted Korra sitting in the back row in the right corner. She had her legs kicked up on the desk and had her arms folded. The bell rang as I took my seat next to her. She had her headphones in and I could hear her blasting the music. I smiled and pulled out one of her buds. Her feet fell off the desk in her surprise. When she looked over and saw that it me she slightly relaxed.

"Oh, hey Asami." The bell rang and she took out her other ear-bud and stuffed her iPod in her pocket.

"So, talk! Why did you guys decide to move back anyway? How as it in the new place? Why did you stop calling? Why did you delete your chat account? Did you find a boyfriend? When are we going to go shopping?" OK, so I may be going over board with the questions, but there was just so much to catch up on!

Korra stared at me, obviously taking in what I just asked. She rubbed the back of her neck and opened her mouth, "Uh,-"

"Alright class, I'll be taking attendance so if you could please cease talking and respond when I call your name." Korra looked back at me and mouthed, 'Later.' I nodded and turned toward the front.

The whole class, like all the others, was spent on a lecture from the teacher. There was no room to talk to Korra at all, but that was OK, because I had lunch with her next. I kept looking over to her throughout the class and found that something seemed off about her. Five years ago when she started to talk you couldn't get her to shut up, now she barley says three word to me. Back then she was all smiles to, but I haven't seen her smile once all the times I've seen her today. She was staring up at the teacher as he talked, but I could tell she wasn't actually paying attention. She seemed on edge, like something about this whole place upset her. Korra had defiantly changed over those five years away. But I don't know what happened.

**Korra's POV ****  
**

Soon enough the bell rang and everyone immediately left, not bothering to let the poor teacher even finish his sentence. Asami walked next to me as we through the halls. She was talking nonstop about how her dad had become a successful business man and all that. She stopped me as we came to cafeteria.

"So where should we sit for lunch?"

"I was actually just going to go off campus and grab some takeout or something." Asami turned to me and gasped, frantically waving her hands like she was having a seizure or something.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! So does this mean you have a car!?" It really scared me sometimes how peppy she was.

"Uh, yes?" She grabbed my arm and towed me through the parking lot.

"Well show me then!" Once we were outside, she gently pushed me forward to lead her to my car. I led her to the more deserted area that was farthest away from the school. I stopped at my blue jeep and turned to Asami. She squealed, again, and walked around it.

"OMG Korra! It's so cute!" I sighed and, taking out my keys, unlocked the door. Asami jumped in the passenger side (literately jumped). "When we get back I'll have to show you mine! So we going or what?" I shook my head, climbing into the driver's side. As I started the car Asami's phone buzzed from her purse, she checked it and gasped.

"I totally forgot! I'll be right back K Kor?" Before I could ask what she forgot, she hopped out of the car and started to fast walk back into the school, considering she was wearing wedges. While I was waiting for her I took out my iPod and plugged it in to the car. I settled on Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace and, closing my eyes, lay back on my seat.

_I can't escape this hell_  
_So many times I've tried_  
_But I'm still caged inside_  
_Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal!_  
_This animal, this animal_

_I can't escape myself_  
_So many times I've lied_  
_But there's still rage inside_  
_Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_  
_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_  
_I can't escape this hell_

_This animal, this animal_  
_This animal, this animal_  
_This animal, this animal_  
_This animal_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal!_  
_This animal I have become  
_

It's almost creepy how perfect timing Asami has. She opened the passenger door just as the song ended. But after the sound of her door closing came the sound of two more doors opening. I looked behind me in confusion to see two guys slide into by back seat. I recognized them from a few of my classes. When I looked at Asami, she just shrugged and gave me a guilty smile.

I closed my eyes and sighed, gripping the steering wheel. "Only you Asami." This was going to be a long lunch.

* * *

**I wanted to more but this was all the time I had to do and I wanted to update something tonight. Hope you like it and as always, REVIEW DAMN YOU!...plez? **


	5. Author's Note

**AN: Bitches I'm back! I know it has been some time since I last updated bu-what? TWO MONTHS?! HOLY SHIZ-AT! Okay, okay so it's been a REALLY long time. but I got The Amazing Spider-Man for Christmas on DVD and ever since I've watched it I've been in a more, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacey state rather then Makorra. But do not fret kidlets, I'm back and gonna get right on updating. This upcoming weekend is a three day weekend for me so I will work my ass off to update!  
**

**While I have you in this little AN, allow me to rant, bare with me. It has come to my attention that more and more of these fan fictions are getting lower and lower quality, mostly all of these high school fics that keep popping up. (Ironic right?) I love that you guys want to write, and I encourage you to do so, a lot of these fanfics are really great ideas. But for goodness sakes people! Some of the stories I've looked at lately have had literately no detail or plot building what so ever. Yes I know that my writing isn't perfect either and I'm working on it, but it doesn't even look like they have any effort in them at all! And all of the typos make it literately painful to read. You know what? I challenge all of you to go look at some of the early Makorra fics and compare their style. And I'm talking like some of the first fics. Those are the really bitch'n ones. And for those of you who bother to put actual time and thought into you're stories, give yourself a hug! You won't let this ship go down without a fight!  
**

**Anyway...I will update this story later this weekend hopefully. Until then my little lumps of clay!**


End file.
